Untitled
by SaturnMax
Summary: This is song fic using Simple Plan's song Untitled. It is yaoi HoroRen. Please read and review. Better than it sounds. T for yaoi and deaths.


SM: I was listening to, Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) - Simple Plan and thought of this. The song words are in italics, the last three lines aren't but there italics anyway. I don't own the song or Shaman King.

* * *

At Yoh's house

* * *

Ren opened his mouth to yell at Hao, but Hao pressed his lips against Ren's. At that moment Horo entered the room. "Ren?" He whispered his name softly, he ran out of the room.

The Chinese boy ran after his _boyfriend_.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lyin' here tonight  
_

Horo ran out of the house but all he knew was that he had to get rid of the image of Ren and Hao kissing. He pained him to think of Ren being disloyal to him. He was in love with him and Ren knew it, was he trying to hurt him. He wanted to get away from the pain. It was like a thousand daggers through his heart.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_

The young shaman chased after the only one he ever loved. He just had reach Horo and tell him that he loved him and it was Hao not him. He didn't do anything. He never wanted him too see that. He didn't ever want to hurt him. Ren knew that Horo already had doubts about them, Ren didn't he knew how he felt and that he only wanted to have Horo.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Horo ran straight foreword. Trying to run away. Wanting to escape. He ran straight into the road. A loud horn sounded and he turned in time to see a truck coming at him.

He closed his eyes and saw the image of Ren. Holding each other in his room, snuggled up together under the covers of the bed. "I love you Ren." He breathed out before . . .

It struck him.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again _

Ren saw his love getting hit by the truck. Everyone heard the crash and came out. Yoh was the first out; he ran to his fallen friend and cried. The others followed him. Ren just stood there and let silent tears fall down his cheeks.

The only person that truly believed in him, died because of him.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

Images of all the times that they spent together; fighting tournament – against other people and with each other. Back then it didn't matter.

He pictured everything he ever did wrong, Horo dint care about what he used to do but now that he was gone, everything crashed down upon him. He truly felt like a horrible person.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Doctors came rushing to accident. They tried everything they could to keep him alive. But soon they gave up and he was left to rest in peace.

They set up a funeral in the customary Ainu way. His family where called up and told about what happened.

That day everyone cried but none so hard then Ren; who didn't attend the proceedings and locked himself in his room with a picture of Horo and him together on their first date, he clutched it to his chest as if it was actually Horo.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Two weeks after the funeral they found Ren dead on top of Horo's grave. The picture of them next to his body, a knife that had been used to cut his wrist clutched in his hand.

On the tombstone was written in his blood.

_I love you Horo,  
__I can't live without your light.  
__I'm coming_.

* * *

With me

* * *

SM: It made my throat clench at the end. I felt so sad making them do that.

PLEASE REVIEW! I really want feed back! Good? Bad? Sad? Please I want to know!


End file.
